shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Don James
Emily Super Don James is a cool person , a double-sided person . sometimes he will have resentment when other people meet unfair matter , but sometimes he will be hated by people . Besides , he is an intelligent person , and interested in challenging thing . He also enjoys putting difficulties to let people to solve , because he thinks it is funny for him . Information Full Name Super Don James Nick Name None Age 29 Gender Male Height 65 Kg Weight 180 cm Description Physical Appearance He wears a pair of black-frame glasses , having black curly hair in fashion , but his hair is in chaos . Besides , he wear a pair of crystal earrings . It is funny for him that he has dense mustache , the character undoubtedly add the sense of humor for him . What's more , he wears buskin , reflecting the air of tall and mighty himself . The cool character of him is his tattoo with the pattern of dragon . Clothing He wears tight tan T-shirt , with five pointed star , 100%cotton . And he wear loose gray slacks , with the symbols of Nike . He always wear the Rolex watch. Personality He is a strange person , even other people can not understand him . On one hand , he is a thief , but what he stole is to get money to help the people in need , and he never leave his name when he help other people . He is fond of being mystery . On the other hand , he is a brave person , When he sees someone is stealing , he will come forward courageously . He is interested in adventure , enjoying the process of solving difficulties . He seems having the detective brain . While his adventurous spirit also pass on others , because he will make the difficulties to other , letting others lost in it . He will not give any clue , as in his opinion , It is not only a funny thing for him , but also can practice other people ability in solving problems . Possessions Violin He is fond of playing the violin , whether he is happy or sad . When he met obstacle , he will go home playing the violin . At that moment , he would feel released and find ways to solve the difficulties . When he succeed in doing something , he also will play the violin to express his excitement . Background Hometown * Mystic Falls Relations Friend * Dorrit Bronte I and Dorrit Bronte become friends when we help a old woman who were stolen by a thief . At that moment , the thief was holding a knife in his hand , preparing to hurting the old women . However , Dorrit use her broom with magic to prevent him from hurting the old women . And I pick the old women up in time . I appreciate Dorrit very much , so we become good friends . we both love mystery , so when I leave difficulties to people , Dorrit will provide me some useful information or use her broom to make some mystery . Therefore , the trouble thing will get more and more interesting . Family None Pets None History * Magic Maze He had been sent into police station for stealing something . When he got away from the prison , he saw the Magic Maze . He entered it , and passed all the troubles inside . He was excellent . Afterwards , he made the Magic Maze famous , so everybody knew the adventurous place . =Category:Character Page